An Evening in Meltokio
by Riptos-Calavera
Summary: My First oneshot fic on ToS, Sheloyd, What happens when a Chosen comes between two potential lovers? Well it tends to be explosive as Lloyd and Sheena are about to find out R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia and although I hope Namco see sense and give me the rights, I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm going to be disappointed P

Hi Everyone, this is my first attempt at a ToS fic and im starting nice and easy with a oneshot fic based on my two favourite characters. Namely Lloyd and Sheena. This fic is set a month or two into the exsphere journey and the pair are taking a bit of a relax period in Meltokio, what they don't count on is a rather brash young chosen still being in his hometown.

Please R&R this fic, I need the motivation to write more as my next project will be much longer with numerous chapters.

So without further ado…

**One Evening in Meltokio**

Lloyd and Sheena had been travelling solidly for days, after liberating all of Sybak University's exspheres, the pair were absolutely exhausted and both could agree on a couple of days rest.

Lloyd looked over at Sheena "Where to next then?", he said with his arms behind his head

Sheena looking out of breath from their recent hike across the Grand Tethe'alla bridge caught eye contact with Lloyd and saw the warm inviting smile she found so appealing about him, feeling the hue of her cheeks turn a shade of red, she broke contact and looked at the ground. "Well, Meltokio is nearby, I'm sure we can stop there".

The young swordsman smiled, "Meltokio it is!", he exclaimed enthusiastically

Sheena shared his optimism and ran on ahead, "Well come on then", she said cheerily.

Lloyd pursued the beautiful ninja and attempted to grab her from behind, however what he didn't anticipate was Sheena ducking out of the way, leaving him continuing to barge into a sturdy oak tree.

"Ow!", Lloyd screamed out loud feeling the tender swelling on his forehead, wincing at every touch. He wouldn't cry though, he wouldn't let Sheena think ill of him or that he was nothing but a little kid. "That's not fair", he protested.

Sheena couldn't help herself, she fell into the grass howling with laughter, "I guess that's Tree 1 Lloyd 0 right", she said in between fits of laughing.

Lloyd picked himself up and put on a pouty expression similar to that of Zelos when he got 'injured' "You don't have to make me feel three feet tall you know".

Sheena stifled her laugh "I'm sorry Lloyd, but surely you see the funny side right? You would have laughed if it was me versus the tree", she prophesised.

"Would not", Lloyd said "In fact id be seeing if you were okay", he blushed at the last part.

"R-Really?", Sheena stammered holding a blush of her own.

"Yeah now let's get going, Meltokio shouldn't be far now", Lloyd replied.

Sheena walked up to Lloyd and held his hand and stared into his eyes "Im sorry Lloyd".

Lloyd blushed "Don't worry about it", he laughed almost as if he was beginning to see the funny side "I'll get you back though", he added jokingly.

Sheena punched him playfully on the arm "Guess I'm just gonna have to be on my guard then aren't I?".

They both laughed and continued through the small patches of forest en route to Meltokio.

Zelos Wilder had been sitting in his mansion contemplating what to do for a couple of hours now, he had just convinced the King to remove all of the exspheres from the Papal Knights. He began to nod; clearly it had been a difficult task as he yawned to release a breath.

Maybe he would see if the King would let some of the Half-Elves out of the Imperial Research Academy tomorrow, it would be a tough job but hell, the exspheres had been one of the most difficult and he managed that albeit after a 4 hour debate in front of the King and that delectable hunny Princess Hilda.

He snapped his fingers like he had just discovered how to turn lead into gold, "Eureka!", he said albeit rather loudly as Sebastian dropped Zelos's dinner.

"Im sorry sir, il bring you up another batch", Sebastian said apologetically

"No it's okay, change of plan, inform the King that we shall have a dinner party in honour of the exspheres being removed from Meltokio", Zelos added with a sense of glee.

"Right away sir, will there be anything else?".

"Nah, should be fine", he added humorously.

Sebastian promptly turned and walked out the room after picking up the remnants of the Chosen's wannabe dinner.

'Tonight will be a great night, I can feel it' Zelos thought to himself. "Bring it on", he said jubilantly.

Sheena and Lloyd made it to the gate of Meltokio shortly before dusk, Lloyd sporting an improvised head bandage from their backpacks.

"Well…we made it and sooner than I thought too", Lloyd said happily.

"Easy when you have a master ninja keeping the pace", Sheena interjected sticking her tongue out in a cute way at Lloyd.

"Geez, tell me about it, I almost felt like it was my dad marching me over here", he retorted.

The pair of them walked up the gate to be addressed by the guard standing there. "Welcome to Meltokio", he said albeit rather gloomily.

"Wow! That's not very enthusiastic", Sheena said to no-one in particular.

"You can hardly blame me", Said the guard "On tonight of all nights the Chosen throws a party in the palace in which all of the nobles and middle class citizens can attend and I'm stuck on guard duty", he added in a depressed tone.

"Awesome!", Lloyd piped up "Zelos is throwing a party…looks like we picked the right day to come here".

'If only he could always maintain that level of enthusiasm' Sheena thought inwardly. "Guess im doomed to spend another evening with that creep Chosen leering over me again".

Lloyd turned to face Sheena and put his hands on her shoulders before saying "Don't worry Sheena, I'll protect you from him".

Sheena blushed before stammering out "L-like I need protecting f-from him".

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow "You okay?".

"Yeah im fine just a little cold is all", she said quickly.

"Ok then", Lloyd removed his jacket leaving him with a black T-shirt on his top half only… "Here, take my coat", he draped the coat over her shoulders with a red hue on his cheeks not taking note that Sheena had gone a deeper shade of crimson than he had.

"T-thanks Lloyd", she flashed him a warm smile.

"Are you going in or not?", the guard said irritably

"Okay we are", he retorted while he put his arm round Sheena and led her inside the city.

In the background, the pair could hear music along with laughter from numerous places around town.

"Sounds like quite a party already", Sheena said happily, "Lets go see what the fuss is all about"

"Sounds like a plan to me", Lloyd grinned widely before following her.

Zelos had been dressed in his formal gear at the steps to the palace, as evenings went this was progressing a lot slower than he had hoped for. It was then he realised what was missing 'Sheena and the others, it really isn't the same without all of them here' he looked up and saw an unbelievable sight.

It was Sheena with Lloyd following close behind her. Mouthing a silent thank you to the goddess Martel he waved across to the pair of them.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from the irresistible love machine for too long my voluptuous hunny", he said with a wide boyish grin.

Sheena looked across with a blazing anger and was about to give Zelos the beating of his life when all of a sudden Lloyd caught her hand in mid-swing… "Come on Sheena, you know Zelos, he's just teasing".

Zelos breathed a sigh of relief at the sharp pang of pain he had managed to avoid so luckily "Anyway, what brings you two here?".

"We just needed to catch a breather, gathering all the exspheres is just as tiring as it was to collect the summon spirits" Lloyd sighed. "However I do appreciate the company this time".

Sheena smiled at him before changing back to her usual expression "So Zelos, whats the reason for this grand charade?".

"Well" Zelos stood proudly "I the great Zelos Wilder managed to convince the King himself to remove all exspheres from Meltokio and the surrounding area".

"Wow really?", Lloyd exclaimed obviously impressed.

"Yeah and that's not all…", he hung on for dramatic effect "I may be able to convince him to lighten up on the half-elves here too, like the guys at the Imperial Research Academy".

"That's incredible, guess being the Chosen stands for something", Lloyd replied.

"Yeah it's nice to see Zelos is finally good at something", she added sarcastically.

Zelos put on the classic pouty expression "You don't have to degrade me like that".

"Yeah Sheena lighten up, he just did us a huge favour, that's another city off the checklist".

Sheena smiled at Lloyd knowing he was right "Yeah ok, you're right Lloyd, thanks Zelos." She nodded at him.

"That wasn't so hard now was it, cant I like get a kiss or a hug as a reward", Zelos asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck, you're lucky Lloyd's here or you would be in a world of hurt" she replied incensed by the Chosen's cocky reply.

"Changing the subject", The Chosen hastily replied, "Do you guys have anything to wear for this party?".

Lloyd and Sheena both looked at the ground before replying "No" in unison.

Zelos smiled widely before happily announcing "Well today is your lucky day guys and gals as the clothes you had at the last formal even here are still with my butler Sebastian, now before you thank me, head back and get changed".

Lloyd's eyes lit up, he took Sheena's hand and dragged her almost or at least it seemed that way, to Zelos's mansion where they were greeted by Sebastian.

"Ah Sir Bud, it is a pleasure to see you again, and Miss Sheena too", Sebastian politely conversed.

"For the umpteenth time my name is not Bud", Lloyd sighed before being interjected by Sheena.

"The pervert said our formal clothes were still here", Sheena said nastily.

"I see, just a moment", Sebastian then turned and walked away before returning with Lloyd's and Sheena's garments. "Here you are, this Is Sir Bud's and this is yours Miss Sheena", he handed them their garments before excusing himself.

"Well I guess il go get changed in the bathroom then", Lloyd said uncomfortably.

"Yeah that's probably for the best, just uhm make sure you tell me when you are coming out", Sheena blushed.

"No problem" he replied nonchalantly.

Sheena changed quickly just in case Lloyd forgotten that she was out here, she remembered how uncomfortable she was in this dress, it clearly reflected more of Zelos's taste as there really wasn't much dress to look at, at all.

Lloyd shouted out, "Are you ready?".

"Yes im decent", she called back.

Lloyd stepped out of the bathroom in his dashing white Nobleman's costume. "Wow you look great Sheena" he said out loud though from the blush that followed it seemed he just thought out loud.

"T-thanks", Sheena stammered before saying "You look pretty handsome yourself", whilst putting on a blush herself. Reaching back she pulled out her hairpin and let her jet black hair flow over her shoulders. Lloyd nearly collapsed.

"Oh my g… Sheena you are absolutely stunning", he said not holding anything back.

"Oh you're just saying that, its only a hairpin", she said blushing violently now. Changing the subject she stuttered "W-well are we going to this party or what?"

"Sure im in", Lloyd enthusiastically proclaimed before offering his arm to Sheena. She gratefully accepted it and walked arm in arm out of the door.

'If only he knew how I felt, I just hope that idiot Zelos doesn't try anything' Sheena thought inwardly.

'If only she knew how I felt, I just hope that idiot Zelos doesn't try anything' Lloyd thought inwardly.

Both of them were silent just content to be walking next to each other through the humid summer's night, the sun had set in the time they had been changing and the temperature was comfortable…the sound of cicadas booming in the night air.

They both arrived at the palace doors a few minutes later and the sound of slow dance music enveloped them when they opened the doors. Inside they could both clearly see Zelos dancing in the centre of the dance floor with the Princess looking very smug.

"Well no surprises there", Sheena said out loud.

"What?", Lloyd asked oblivious to Sheena's thoughts.

"Zelos is dancing with the Princess, it looks so false", she mused.

"Yeah but anyway…shall we?", Lloyd offered his hand out to Sheena.

Blushing Sheena took his hand and allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor. Before long they were involved in a slow dance and Sheena allowed her head to rest against Lloyd's beating heart whilst she had her arms around his neck.

Lloyd was nervous but he felt like he was never going to get another chance especially not with the deathly stare that Zelos was giving them from the other side of the dance floor. He had to find out if his hidden feelings for Sheena were requited before he lost the opportunity altogether.

"Sheena…"

"Hmmm? What is it?", she replied softly.

"How do you feel about Zelos? I mean really feel".

Sheena was taken aback by such a bold question. "Why has he said something to you?".

"No I just want to know, its always so hard to tell".

"I could care less about the stupid idiot, I don't feel for him like I do for…uhm", Sheena hesitated, she almost let it slip and the now familiar crimson face appeared.

Lloyd for once caught on and smiled gazing into Sheena's eyes. "That makes me feel a lot more comfortable see because Sheena…".

"Yes Lloyd".

"I love you".

Sheena almost looked like she would burst into tears but instead buried her face into Lloyd's chest. "Oh Lloyd I love you too, I just didn't know if you felt the same as I do". She felt her heart soar into the heavens, after all she had been waiting on this for a good 3 months at least, ever since the night in Flanoir all that time ago.

Lloyd's heart was beating at double pace as he raised one hand from her waist and cupped Sheena's red hot cheek with it and slowly, lowered his head and shared his first kiss with his love.

Zelos whom had watched the whole ordeal shook with rage, Sheena was supposed to be his, he had been trying for 3 long years to put the moves and his killer charm on Sheena just for Lloyd to stroll in and ruin his progress. Incensed Zelos stormed onto the dance floor and tapped him on the shoulder.

Lloyd had just finished staring into his lover's eyes when he was tapped on the shoulder, instinctively he turned round just in time to see Zelos launch a fist straight into his face also catching his forehead wound from earlier.

Lloyd fell to the floor writhing in pain before staring up at an angry Zelos and an even angrier Sheena.

"What the hell was that for?" Sheena screamed not caring that every eye was on her and the whole scene unfolding in front of them.

Zelos sneered and said "He's trying to steal you away from me so I let him have the old Zelos right hook", he bulged his right bicep in a show of his masculinity.

"You honestly think I was saving myself for you", she retorted in fury.

"Well it's only a matter of time before any woman sees sense and sees the alpha male that is me", Zelos cockily replied.

Lloyd stood back up before staring straight into the Chosen's eyes with an intensity he hadn't displayed since fighting Mithos.

"If you are thinking of fighting me, lets play it my way", Zelos snorted "A duel between me and you, first one to draw blood wins and gets Sheena".

"No way, im not risking…", Lloyd began.

"He'll do it", Sheena interrupted.

"What? I cant risk losing you", Lloyd pleaded.

"You wont lose, so I have no problem with this", Sheena smiled and kissed Lloyd, "Now go deal with him".

Lloyd smiled and mouthed 'I love you' before turning to face Zelos.

"Ok buddy boy, if you're done, let's go out to the courtyard."

"I was waiting for you to say that".

The two gladiators walked out of the palace staring hard and intently at each other.

"Any last words?", Lloyd called to Zelos who had drawn his Last Fencer blade.

"Yeah, enjoy Sheena while you have her", he looked at his wrist in a mockery "Well that time was up, fun huh?".

Lloyd drew his Ninja Swords "These are the symbol of my love for Sheena, she gave me them when we started this journey and now im going to fight for her and to fight for us".

Zelos mock yawned "Corny", he proclaimed before dashing into slash at Lloyd.

Lloyd sidestepped the blow spinning round behind Zelos and hitting him with the hilt of one of his blades. "Come Zelos, I thought you were better than this".

"Shut up you little brat", Zelos exclaimed as he swung his blade around catching one of Lloyd's blades hard, the blade was knocked out of his hand.

"There now it's fair", Zelos barked at Lloyd who was clearly a little frustrated.

Lloyd adopted a new single bladed stance and taunted Zelos to make the next move which he gladly did so. Avoiding slash after slash was difficult but he could feel Sheena's love pushing him on, pushing him to win.

Zelos uses a Super Sonic Thrust attack which Lloyd narrowly avoided, using the stall time that the attack brings Lloyd landed down feet first on the flat of the blade pushing it down to the ground. Holding his remaining blade to the throat of the Chosen he glared into his eyes.

"Stand down Zelos, you are defeated", Lloyd declared triumphantly before stepping off the blade back on to solid ground.

Zelos's expression changed to that of the playful friend he was known as before. "Congratulations Lloyd, you win", he walked over and picked up Lloyd's other blade before handing it over to the young swordsman. "I had to be sure you know, I had to be sure that whoever took Sheena away from me could stand up for himself and for her", with that Zelos offered his hand and Lloyd shook it.

Sheena ran onto the field with tears in her eyes and embraced Lloyd "See told you you'd win", she said all to knowingly.

Lloyd only hugged her tightly looking over her shoulder and seeing Zelos give a thumbs up before he returned to the party.

Lloyd and Sheena returned to the party with no further mishap, both had a whale of a time considering that there were no hidden feelings, no underlying agendas, all they had was each other and to them, that was more than enough.

Well that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed reading it and as I said before, im looking for reviews, if any of you have fics you would like me to R&R post the link or whatever up with your review, I love reading new material.

Look for my next piece of work in the next couple of weeks as it should be taking a lot of my time.

Until next time.

Peace


End file.
